


to fall at your feet;

by prouveyrac



Series: you have to fight for what's in your heart [3]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-19
Updated: 2015-10-19
Packaged: 2018-04-27 01:57:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5029288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prouveyrac/pseuds/prouveyrac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dorian tried not to think much of Camris Lavellan. He didn't want to fall for someone with too much pride to handle; Someone who couldn't be trusted. And yet, there he was, falling for him slowly but hard. But, for some reason, Dorian didn't mind. Camris was welcoming and kind and didn't put himself on a pedestal.</p>
<p>Dorian felt something for him that he never would have been allowed to in Tevinter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	to fall at your feet;

In Haven, Dorian told himself not to think much of the “Herald of Andraste”. He had learned the hard way that, to think much of someone, he must maintain their inner circle. And that is where people begin to lie and cheat and tempt you around their finger so that you move at their every whim. How could someone be titled the Herald of Andraste -and placed on a pedestal so high that one would become accustom to looking down- and possibly stay level headed, not letting pride take their soul?

Dorian found the answer in the red-headed Dalish elf, Camris Lavellan. When Dorian asked him about how he’s handling being this “Herald”, expecting an answer along the lines of loving the power, Camris said that he had to take it by stride. “I was thrust into it, rather unexpectedly. I’m trying to wrap all of this around my head while still doing the right thing,” Camris said, flashing Dorian a small smile.

When Dorian watched him leave, he decided that maybe -just maybe- his pedestal wasn’t much higher than anyone else’s.

Dorian had been in the small lodge where he was residing during on of the coldest nights in Haven. A fire burned in the fireplace but had yet to help. Dorian was _Tevinter_ ; He couldn’t just immediately handle these _Ferelden_ temperatures. He was absolutely bitter when the Herald showed up at his door, inviting him to the tavern where there were drinks and actual warmth. Dorian felt some of the ice in him melt as he accepted the offer.

“So,” Dorian said to Camris over the table. The crowd had finally left the Herald and now it was just the two of them and their drinks. “ _Are_ you the Herald?”

“Well, a lot of people in Thedas say I am,” Camris replied, tucking a loose strand of hair behind his ear.

“But what do _you_ believe?” Dorian asked. “I don’t think the mindset of Thedas is your own.”

Camris’ ears twitched slightly upward along with the corner of his mouth. “Well, I’m Dalish,” he said. “I have my Gods and my faith is to Them. It doesn’t really… make sense for me to be brought out of the Fade by Andraste.” He shrugged. “Who knows, maybe I was brought out by… Mythal. But ‘Herald of Mythal’ doesn’t have as nice of a ring. Also, it wouldn’t cause the Chantry of Orlais to nearly collapse in on itself because a _Dalish Elf_ was sent by… Andraste, the Maker, to save everyone.””

Dorian chuckled, running his finger along the rim of his glass. “Oh but you’re quite charming, they will eventually accept you.”

The blush that went to Camris’ cheeks didn’t go unnoticed.

_Well_ , Dorian thought to himself. _He doesn’t seem to choke on any pride._

Dorian grew fond of Camris (and, with the constant banter and flirty comments thrown between them, he believed Camris was fond of him, too). So much so, in fact, that when a _literal ancient darkspawn_ descended upon Haven, Dorian took no hesitation to fight at Camris’ side.

Dorian knew he felt _something_ for the Herald. Something about his warm smile, the way his hair fell out of his bun in hard days of training, his graceful steps in contrast to his harsh battle techniques… _something_ pulled Dorian to him. Something made him want to fight at his side, even in the face of death.

And Dorian knew he felt something _break_ inside of him when the avalanche collapsed on Camris. Even someone who walked physically through the Fade wouldn’t be able to survive that; And if he did, where was he now? Dorian didn’t know. The people who had survived Haven had walked for what felt like hours. The world around them was silent, save for the falling snow. So many lives had been lost that night, maybe even the Herald’s… Camris’. If anyone could even think of the correct words to say, no one said them.

The night grew longer and colder. Any remaining tents were pitched and groups of people huddled around dwindling fires. The mages, including Dorian, did their best to keep them going.

Dorian was on the brink of losing any scrap of hope he had left when Cullen cried out, “It’s him! There he is!” followed by Cassandra’s “Oh, thank the Maker!”.

It was Cullen who ran Camris over, visibly on the brink of death. His lips and the tips of his ears had tints of blue, and his eyes were half-lidded. He was trembling.

“He needs a healer _now_ or he will die!” Cassandra commanded.

“But so many are tending to other wounded-”

“Find one who can help us!” Cullen snapped, bringing Camris over to one of the remaining empty cots. As if second nature, Dorian lit fires near the cot. _The cold will kill him before his wounds do._

When it was said that he would live, Dorian found a smile forming upon his lips.

In Skyhold, the Herald became the Inquisitor.

“The Inquisitor?” Dorian smirked when Camris came up to his library. “What a lovely title.”

Camris grinned. “It’s a shame I can no longer make Orlesians uncomfortable by being the ‘Herald of Andraste’. Now I’m just the leader of an organization that strives to save Thedas from an ancient Darkspawn.”

“Just don’t let all that power get to your head,” Dorian said, joking for the most part.

“I wouldn’t dream of it.”

_As I have learned_ , Dorian thought.

 

Camris came with Dorian to meet the person sent by his father in the Gull and Lantern. Anger was filling Dorian’s gut. _Of course_ his father would send someone to go and fetch him. He wouldn’t want his son damaging his reputation even more, would he?

The tavern was empty, save for Camris and Dorian. He could hear someone descending down the stairs. Bracing himself for a kidnapper, he did not expect his own father. Something shortwired in Dorian. He expected a servant of his father’s, someone sent to knock him unconscious and drag him back to Tevinter. But his father? The man Dorian at one point would have killed to be like? The man that tried to change him? Slipped Dorian’s mind.

His father fell into temptation, fell at the feet of a demon, just to protect a legacy. Just to make sure that his “picture perfect son” didn’t tarnish any reputation. His father knew he wouldn’t settle to marry a woman, he knew Dorian would object.

So, he had to risk losing his son. Why have a son who won’t settle for a binding marriage when he could have no son at all?

Despite all the gory details -the blood magic, the reputation, Dorian’s preferences- the Inquisitor didn’t seem to think less of him.

“Come on, let's get you out of here,” Camris murmured to him when all was said and done. Sadness was visible in his eyes, yet Dorian hoped there was no pity.

When the Inquisitor came to speak with Dorian in his library, Dorian murmured to him, “He’s a good man, my father. Deep down. He taught me principle is important.” He sighed. “He cares for me, in his way, but he won’t ever change. I can’t forgive him for what he did; I won’t.”

When Camris asked his inevitable questions on his father trying to “change” him, he answered. He explained how he couldn’t spend the rest of his life playing a role, an act. Perhaps it was selfish of him to not want to be screaming on the inside. He couldn’t live a lie anymore; He didn’t like the Dorian he had to pretend to be.

His father preferred that Dorian. Or, rather, he preferred a complacent son who would respond to his every whim. Marry the girl he didn’t like, have a child he wouldn’t want. And when Dorian wouldn’t accept? He preferred the risk of blood magic over the scandal of having a son who would not be with a woman.

“Are you alright?”

Dorian looked over his shoulder at Camris. He didn’t expect Camris to ask him that; He liked it. “No,” he finally said. “Not really.” He then turned, fully facing the other. “Thank you for taking me out there. Maker knows what you must think of me now after that display, however.”

Camris smiled at him. “I don’t think less of you,” he said. “More, if possible.”

Dorian couldn’t help but smile back at him. “The things you say,” he murmured.

“I mean it.”

Dorian nodded. “My father never understood that living a lie… that it festers in you like poison.” He frowned, his brows furrowing. “You have to fight for what’s in your heart.”

“I agree,” Camris murmured, taking steps closer to Dorian.

Camris’ lips were soft against Dorian’s. His hand instantly cupped Dorian’s face and he was convinced he never felt a gentler touch. Dorian wouldn’t mind if that moment lasted forever.

“I see you enjoy playing with fire, Inquisitor,” Dorian said with a smirk.

Dorian drank heavily that night; The Inquisitor joined him. He didn’t drink; He just sat with Dorian and listened to him talk ramble about the day’s events- and sometimes nothing at all. “I wanted to make sure you were okay,” Camris told him, his smile gentle and his eyes inviting.

Dorian felt something grand for the Inquisitor, for Camris Lavellan; Something that he would not be able to express in the life he once lived.

For a while, his and Camris’ life consisted of not-so-subtly sneaking around Skyhold and jokes of the Beloved Inquisitor being seen with the Evil Magister.

One night, Dorian (finally) joined Camris in his quarters.

“How bad does the Inquisitor want to be?” Dorian practically purred in Camris’ ear, wrapping his arms around his waist from behind.

Camris’ body fit near perfectly against Dorian’s. They moved together, hands grasping at clothes to tear them off and throw them Maker knows where. At one point, Camris’ hair had come undone from his updo and Dorian’s hands ended up in his hair, tugging lightly.

Moans were covered with kisses that could have bruised (though not in a way Dorian disliked) and fingers gripped at bedsheets. Despite the rough kisses and hands gripping, the sex was not rough. It was passionate and it wasn’t like when Dorian would be rushed into an empty room or a tight closet; Dorian didn’t feel ashamed of who he was, didn’t feel like he had to hide.

Afterwards, Camris was tying his hair back up as Dorian laid in the bed, his eyes on the other.

“Distracted?” Camris asked, smirking. “Sex can do that.”

“Just enjoying the view. Unless you’re ready for me to, well, inquisit you again?” Dorian winked.

Camris sighed and rolled his eyes, but still took the tie from his hair. “Show off.”

Dorian was sitting alone in his library one night, his legs crossed and a book resting in his lap. He had been in that position for… a while; He lost track, really. His eyes began to droop and his mind had stopped processing the words on the page long ago.

Frankly, Dorian was exhausted. But there was work to be done. Corypheus was some… Tevinter magister. Therefore, the magic he possessed could _most definitely_ be recorded in Tevinter books (of course if they weren’t all about maleficarum).

“I knew you’d be here.”

Dorian jumped, the book slipping from his hands. He looked up to see Camris standing with a smile on his face and a plate in his hand.

_Didn’t even hear him approach_ , Dorian thought to himself. “Did you know?” he asked, straightening his posture. He winced as his back was finally pulled out of the uncomfortable position.

“You weren’t at supper,” Camris stated. “I wanted to bring you something. I had a bit of a hunch that you would be holed up in here.”

“You… brought me this,” Dorian said, looking down at the plate. Even after Camris got Dorian his amulet back, it still shocked him when Camris did such kind things for him. Of course he wasn’t ungrateful. The plate was richly covered in food; Food that the elf no doubt had to fight others to keep from stealing. And Dorian was a step away from starving.

“Yeah,” Camris said. “I don’t know if I saw you down in the tavern for lunch either. I was getting worried, you know? You said you had work to do but you should still give yourself a break.”

Dorian smiled, looking up at Camris. “Well, thank you, Camris. Very kind of you.”

Camris’ cheeks flushed. “Well, it’s what I’m here for. To make sure that you’re okay and well enough to fight the things in Thedas that want us dead, which is a lot.” He chuckled. “But make sure you come down to the tavern tomorrow. You missed a bunch of stories from Varric tonight, you would have liked to hear them.”

“Oh, I’m sure I’ll get Varric to tell them again,” Dorian said, setting the plate on the side table.

“They’re quite entertaining, make sure I’m there,” Camris said. “But it is getting late. I’m going to be down in my quarters. You know you’re welcome to join me.” He then closed the gap in between them and leaned down to kiss Dorian’s forehead before turning to walk away.

Dorian’s face burned as he watched Camris walk away, listened to his footsteps go down the stairs.

“Oh,” he said, struck with sudden revelation. “That’s it: love.”

The Winter Palace reminded Dorian of the Tevinter parties he attended. Same judgemental atmosphere, similar eyes watching everyone’s movement. All it was missing were blood rituals and his mother nagging Dorian about every little thing. _“Straighten your back, Dorian”, “Don’t linger in one room too long, Dorian”, “Make sure to dance with Darinius’ daughter, Dorian, I told him you would”._

The garden was pretty and a place where servants were always carrying around drinks. But -even with the drinks and assassins on the loose- it was dull. Camris had to keep running around, trying to please every single person at that party because that is who he is.

Camris asked him to dance. Dorian told him that the attendees wouldn’t be able to handle seeing the Inquisitor with the Evil Magister, but if he was given some scarves he could give them a dance that everyone would remember.

He felt awful for turning Camris down. Camris’ expression dropped slightly, the smile on his face faltering. But Dorian wasn’t ready to be so... public about the two of them. All he had ever known was being rushed into closets and empty rooms with hushed whispers of “Quick, don’t make a sound, no one can know we’re here”. Back in Tevinter, it was just grips that left marks on his hips and rough kisses that bruised his lips. It’s rather difficult to go from that to… the affection Camris gave him. But Camris understood that Dorian wasn’t ready, and so he respected that.

Though, after hours passed and Dorian, along with Camris, Cassandra, and Bull fought off assassins and demons and saved the _Orleasian Empire_ , one dance with Camris couldn’t hurt.

Camris was on the balcony, staring off it after just speaking with Morrigan. “There was an ancient dowager looking for you, said she had twelve daughters!” Dorian said, coming up behind him. “I told her you already left. You can thank me later, or now.” He leaned his elbows on the railing. “But you look lost in thought. Something on your mind?”

Camris sighed, shrugging. “There’s still so many problems left to fix,” he murmured. “We fixed Orlais -for now, at least- but Corypheus is still out there doing… whatever.”

Dorian nodded. “Your concern is understandable, but standing out here all alone will not make Corypheus come to us, or not, any faster.” He smiled at the other. “Don’t dwell on it, not now. See, what you need is a distraction! And I have just the thing-” he bowed, offering his hand to Camris “Let's dance.” Dorian smiled up at him, trying not to let it show that his stomach was tying itself in knots.

“I was hoping you would ask,” Camris grinned, taking Dorian’s hand.

“Well, _one_ of us needs to have initiative,” Dorian said, pulling Camris to him. His one hand held Camris’ hand gently as the other went to his hip. They swayed together, the music from inside floating outside. The party was beginning to dwindle down, but people would still be able to see them.

Oddly enough, Dorian didn’t mind as much as he thought he would.

“So, quite the party,” Dorian said after a couple moments of silence. “We save the Empire, fight off assassins, and we still have time to get drunk and eat all the tiny cakes!”

Camris laughed, resting his head on Dorian’s chest. “I think I need more than a couple drinks after this.” He paused. “But… I’m glad we got to have this time together. I felt bad having to leave you alone in the garden.”

“It’s no worry, Amatus.” Dorian hesitated before pressing a quick kiss to the top of his head. “You had your responsibilities. I would rather have been running around, saving the day. Being given dirty looks in the garden gets very old very fast.”

“One day we’ll be able to spend assassin-filled parties together,” Camris said. “I’m positive Josephine can get us into one. One that we won’t have to save the day in. Who knows, maybe another hero will step in?”

“Oh but you will still be better than them!” Dorian beamed. “Not only did you save the Empire in one night, but you are also a great man! How can anyone surpass that?”

Dorian could tell that Camris was blushing. The elf hid his face in Dorian’s chest and mumbled, “Flatterer.”

Dorian laughed. “The mighty Inquisitor, forced to hide because of a compliment!”

“Oh shut up,” Camris said, looking up at Dorian. He tried to give Dorian a sour expression, though it cracked into a grin very easily.

Dorian smirked down at him as they continued their dance, gliding across the balcony.

“Before you mentioned a dance with ten silk scarves,” Camris suddenly said. “I would expect that I will be able to see this dance?”

“Oh of course!” Dorian exclaimed. “When we get back to Skyhold, take some of Josephine’s scarves and one of the finest wines from the tavern. I would be happy to show you!”

At the end of their dance, out of view from the people inside, Dorian and Camris shared a kiss.

There were no good Tevinter books in any of the Inquisition libraries. Not Josephine’s, not Leliana’s, _even his own fucking library doesn’t have good Tevinter books_. He didn’t even try Camris’ library because _of course_ he would be able to bring them all physically into the Fade, fooling Dorian to think that he _died_ , but he would definitely not have books on Tevinter that weren’t all blood magic!

He could see Camris approaching out of the corner of his eye, but he didn’t turn to acknowledge him. “You have remarkably little on early Tevinter history,” he pointed out. “All these gifts to the Inquisition, and the best they can do is _The Melifica Imperio_? Trite propaganda.” He took a book from the shelf, reading the cover with disdain. “But if you want a book on whether Divine Galatea took a shit on Sunday, you can find out here.” He threw the book over his shoulder.

“That’s the Dorian I know.” Camris was smiling. Dorian could tell. “Critiquing every book in my library.”

“You very well know that I wouldn’t have to if some rebellious heretic archivist joined our cause!” Dorian turned to face Camris, his brow furrowed.

“I thought that you were the only one.”

“Just wait for Corpyheus to burn books, then a few will show up,” Dorian said, crossing his arms before turning back to the bookshelf. “But did I see something by Genitivi here? I could have sworn…”

Camris sighed. “What’s this about, Dorian?”

Dorian sighed too, shutting his eyes. “When we fell into the Fade, I- … I thought you were done for.” He shook his head. “I don’t know if I can forgive you for that.”

“You know I didn’t open that rift on purpose. Might be handy if I could.”

“Fantastic! Tear holes in the Fade!” Dorian exclaimed, throwing his arms up. “Historically, that _has_ worked out well!”

“Since I’m _here_ and _alive_ , I would think it has,” Camris frowned, crossing his arms.

Dorian frowned and his eyes narrowed. “You sent me ahead, then didn’t follow, Camris,” he said. “For just a moment I was certain you wouldn’t!” Dorian’s voice was straining. He swallowed the lump in his throat. All I could say to myself was, This is is! This is where I finally lose him- forever! All of us, the ones who had made it to the ground, kept sharing these looks. In the back of our minds, we were all considering the very possible outcome of you not making it to the ground alive.” He hesitated, shaking his head. “Are you… alright?”

“It was like I was walking through a nightmare,” Camris murmured. “Except this time everything was real.”

“To be the only real thing in the Fade… it’s beyond description,” Dorian said. “Any of us making it out alive is difficult to believe. The fact that you did? A miracle. It’s something that hasn’t been done in a thousand years. Corypheus and his people did it and started the Blights.”

Camris nodded, scratching the back of his neck. “I’m just glad you were there.”

Dorian laughed slightly. “Don’t take offense to this, Amatus, but I almost wish I hadn’t.”

“Quite honestly, I can’t blame you,” Camris sighed. “But I… I’m sorry that I put you through all of that. I didn’t mean to make you think that I died.” He took a step closer to Dorian. “I… I honestly can’t say it won’t happen again, but just know I won’t leave you. If anything, I’ll do all of this for you.” He cupped Dorian’s chin and brought him down to his lips.

Dorian loved someone who was much too like a martyr. Camris was going to be the death of him. Camris was one day going to get too hurt or, Maker forbid, _die_ , and he would kill Dorian with him!

“Don’t drink from the well,” Dorian told Camris in the Temple of Mythal. “I can’t risk losing you.”

And what did his beloved Camris do? Drink from the well. Fucking drink from the well.

Perhaps Dorian’s anger was unnecessary, maybe it was selfish; Frankly, he didn’t care. When Camris stepped into the well, Dorian was convinced that either his heart was gonna beat out of his chest or he was going to be physically ill. And… and when the scream escaped Camris when he drank the water, Dorian was sure it was over.

And yet, he lived. And Dorian should be happy. He is but it’s difficult to stay calm when Camris keeps throwing his life on the line every chance he gets.

Dorian was in his own quarters, staring out the window at the field below him when there was a knock on his door followed by Camris enterring.

“Dorian! I’ve been looking for you everywhere,” Camris said from behind him.

“I’ve been here all day, were you looking very hard?” Dorian didn’t turn to face him.

“Well, I-I’ve been busy today with Inquisition things-”

“Were you know?” Dorian questioned, crossing his arms over his chest. “Busy with paperwork or busy nearly getting yourself killed?”

Camris was silent for a couple moments before asking, “What are you _talking_ about, Dorian?”

“Oh, _definitely_ not the fact that you drank from the Well of Sorrows.” That was when he turned on his heel to scowl at Camris.

Camris frowned. “That’s it? That’s what you’re mad about? That I drank from a well?”

“You could have died,” Dorian said. “Though that seems to be a routine for you now. Should I get used to having heart attacks when I’m with you out of Skyhold?”

“The well was dedicated to Mythal, I had to drink from it!” Camris defended. “She is a God I have dedicated my life to!”

“And that I understand!” Dorian exclaimed. “But you didn’t listen to what others said! It could have very much killed you! Morrigan should have been taking that risk!”

“But she’s not the one who is going to be fighting Corypheus!” Camris crossed his arms. “That well had information that could help us!”

“If it killed you, not only would we have lost the information but we would have lost the only person who can save us!”

“I could have died at any other point!” Camris pointed out, throwing his arms up. “Whether it be fighting Samson, or going into the Fade, or at the Winter Palace! And the reason I almost die- the reason I nearly sacrifice myself is because it’s my job! I’m supposed to do all of this and put others before me because it’s my responsibility! As someone who claims to want to do the right thing, you should agree!”

“Well sometimes you can’t always be the martyr you strive to be! Sometimes you have to take into consideration-”

“Take _what_ into consideration?” Camris snapped, cutting him off. “I can’t take anything into consideration! I _have_ to put myself on the line because I’m not having any more blood on my hands! It’s the thing that good people do! We throw ourselves in front to protect others and we don’t fight for ourselves, but fight for the people who need protection! You came to the Inquisition to help people, yet all of a sudden you’re against everything I do to help people? Somewhere along the way did you lose your understanding of what we are? We’re here to help people and make sure people are safe, so what’s your problem Dorian? Why are you so against my responsibilities? Why are you so-”

“It’s because I love you!” Dorian shouted at Camris. Camris stopped speaking, his mouth forming an ‘o’. “I love you, dammit! When I’m with you I’m terrified that you will end up dying in battle, and when you leave without me I’m terrified that that is the last time I will see you! And trust me, oh _trust_ me, I know what the Inquisition is for and I know that sometimes you can’t help walking into the mouth of Death, but you _knew_ that well could kill you and you still drank from it! And you were unconscious for a very long time! We were starting to think that that was it! That’s the-” Dorian’s voice faltered. “That’s the end of the Inquisitor.” His voice was much softer. “If the water was poison, we had no antidote. We had nothing to help you except my… my grabbing on your chest and begging for you to wake up. And I… I _love_ you so much, Camris. I will follow you to the end of Thedas and back, but constantly seeing you almost die… constantly having you nearly break my heart, it’s tiresome. I want you-” he sighed, rubbing his eyes. “I want you to save Thedas, to be the hero you’re meant to be. But I want you to be able to be a hero that _lives_ … that can live by my side.” He felt tears brimming his eyes and he looked away from Camris.

The tension between the two of them seemed to thicken and disappear at the same time. The anger, annoyance between them seemed to change into something else.

Camris closed the gap in between them and cupped Dorian’s face in his hands. “Dorian, look at me,” he murmured. Dorian didn’t listen and shut his eyes. Camris gently caressed Dorian’s face. Dorian could feel his eyes burning into him. Finally, Dorian opened his eyes and looked towards Camris.

“There you are,” Camris murmured. He smiled faintly and wiped the tears away from the corner of Dorian’s eyes. “Dorian, I… I love you too. And, believe me when I say this, I’m going to get through this for you. Thedas, of course. But you? When our battle with Corypheus is over, I’m going to be looking for you first. I’m going to live -and so are you- and we’re going to be together.” Dorian nodded but was still unable to get full control of the emotions coursing through him. Camris pulled him down for a kiss before hugging him tightly. “It’s okay, Dorian. I’m here. I’m always going to be here.”

“Camris Lavellan, you are going to give me a heart attack,” Dorian mumbled, laughing slightly as he tried to compose himself. “I love you but you terrify me.”

Camris smiled at him, dabbing at his eyes again. “I’m sorry,” he said. “And I’m also sorry for shouting at you.”

“No, I’m sorry for practically avoiding you,” Dorian said. “It was immature of me. I should have spoken to you about what was wrong.”

“I think I can forgive you,” Camris said. “But… do you forgive me?”

Dorian nodded. “Despite what I say, I will always forgive you. Just…” he sighed. “Just don’t leave me forever.”

“I won’t leave you.” Camris couldn’t promise him because he couldn’t promise anything, but it was as close as he could get.

Right before he was about to leave Dorian’s room, he turned back and said, “Ar lath ma.”

“Excuse me?” Dorian asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Ar lath ma,” Camris repeated. “It’s how you say _I love you_ in Dalish.”

Dorian felt his face burning and he smiled at Camris. “Oh, well, then, ar lath ma.”

Corypheus decided to strike when the army was away from Skyhold.

Dorian hoped that he and Camris would live to see another day together.

Corypheus was defeated. Dorian honestly hadn’t expected to make it out alive, let alone the both of them.

Yet here he was, in the main hall of Skyhold, enjoying the festivities.

And there Camris was, approaching him with a grin on his face.

“A serving girl saw me and squealed because I helped defeat Corypheus,” Dorian said to Camris. “You’re making me lose my title as the Evil Magister.”

Camris laughed. “Well, that’s what you get for being a hero! People love you! Bards write songs!”

“It’s a shame we weren’t martyrs,” Dorian sighed. “The bards would write much _greater_ songs.”

Camris stared at Dorian with a blank expression. “If, after all that, you tell me you would rather we be martyrs, I swear I will kill you, Dorian Pavus.”

Dorian smirked. “How absolutely threatening,” he said. “I would be shaking in my boots if I wasn’t kidding.” He then quickly added on, “And you should be pleased to know that I’m staying in Skyhold with the Inquisition.”

Camris’ face broke out into a grin. The sight warmed Dorian’s heart. “You are?”

Dorian nodded. “Tevinter doesn’t have you,” he said, taking Camris’ hand in his own. “What else matters?” He gently kissed Camris’ hand as the latter’s face turned beat red. Dorian smiled. “Now, don’t let me hold you up. Go enjoy the festivities. I will be here drinking the fine wine.”

The party went on for hours. People flowed in and out of Skyhold and were constantly surrounding Camris. Songs had already been written for him, just hours after defeating Corypheus. Different, very expensive wines floated in and out along with extravagant meals (which Josephine fretted about for no end until she finally got a drink in her hand and calmed down).

Eventually, the sun began to rise and the festivities began to settle down. Dorian could see Camris heading towards his quarters and he pushed through the quickly disappearing crowd. “Going somewhere, amatus?” Dorian said, walking up behind Camris. The elf looked over his shoulder, a smile on his lips. “I know I said to enjoy the party, but you can’t think that one brief chat is enough?”

“My, my, someone is getting impatient,” Camris laughed, turning to face Dorian completely.

“Well, I’m not waiting for the sky to open up again to have a chat,” Dorian said. “Now, come with me.” He then pushed Camris backwards, opening the door with one hand while keeping the other on Camris’ chest.

The faint glow of the morning started to fill Camris’ quarters. It was much quieter, music softly flowing in but not enough to disturb anything. “See?” Dorian exclaimed. “Much quieter, much better!” Dorian then quickly continued on before Camris could say anything, “Yes, I’m sure you have all the things to say but two things here before you go and run off again. First, you are _terribly_ dull and I hate you.”

Camris smiled, one warm and genuine and Dorian doesn’t think he’s ever seen a more beautiful sight. Camris turned on his heel and walked to the balcony with Dorian following.

“And the second?” Camris asked, leaning on the balcony to look out in the open.

Dorian smiled and wrapped his arms around Camris’ waist. They fit perfectly together, they always have- always will. The sun was just starting to rise and the sky was different shades of pink and orange with no signs of deathly holes that could consume the world ( _What a relief_ , Dorian thought). The world was beautiful and Dorian had Camris with him.

He was happy.

“I hope this ends soon,” Dorian beamed before kissing the nape of Camris’ neck.

“I love you too, Dorian.”

Dorian loved a hero. And from hearing Varric’s tales, heroes never end up with as good of an ending as they deserve. As he stared out over the balcony with Camris, his arms around the others waist and the light of a new day shining upon them, he decided that he was going to -no, he _had_ to- cherish what he had with Camris.

He knew things didn’t always go well for the people in the hero’s inner circle. But he didn’t care. The inner circle is where he wanted to be. He thought very much, very highly, of the Inquisitor Camris Lavellan. He wanted to be in the inner circle, where he could trust their leader and have a place where he belongs. With that gift, he’ll accept any consequence.

But that was a situation for another day. Right now, Dorian was going to enjoy the sunrise -the start of a brave new world- with his love, his Camris.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!!! i honestly had so much fun writing this omg~
> 
> feedback is appreciated!!!
> 
> follow me on tumblr @ archdemoned.tumblr.com


End file.
